1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a barbeque grill assembly, more particularly to a barbeque grill assembly with a foldable side rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barbeque grill assembly generally includes a grill housing, a heating unit mounted in the grill housing, a stand for supporting the grill housing, and a pair of side racks mounted to opposite lateral sides of the grill housing for placing dishes, foodstuffs, etc. The side racks are usually designed to be foldable so as to facilitate transport and storage of the barbeque grill assembly.